


Opus Relinque

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Character Death Fix, F/M, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Age of Extinction (2014), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. AU. One ruler to rule them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opus Relinque

Elita woke every morning to something just out of reach, born from chaos.

She knew that there was something that she had forgotten, something that should be there but wasn’t.

There should be at least a tiny fragment of information which has been lost which explains everything, after the destruction of the city of Chicago, after the battle in Hong Kong.

The way she always felt out of synch with her own spark. The sensation that, yes, she was part of some grander narrative, and that her story hadn’t really started yet. Even after all the conflicts on Earth, beginning from a war upon Cybertron, under the leadership of Optimus.

That she was not who she thought she was.

Elita pushed those thoughts away, every morning, just as she had since she was a young sparkling, which was oh so long ago. Ever since she had joined the Autobot cause, to fight for the freedom of all sentient beings, she strived to be a great leader, just like Optimus.

She had heard that the humans had begun to hunt them down, even after all the Autobots had done for humanity, save them time and time again. She had heard that Optimus had become ruthless, out of necessity.

The humans had thought of him as a monster now, no better than the Decepticons, and no better than Megatron. Even the remaining Autobots thought different of their leader.

The Autobots were all creatures of chaos to Earth, to humanity now, all to be feared.

But that was only the connotation.

In reality, chaos was not intrinsically evil. It was not, among many things, randomness. No, chaos in its truest form was predictable within a moment, but unpredictable in the future, whether it be the next second, minute, hour, day, cycle, year…not only was it an evil thing, but it was the very essence of life.

At her core, she knew they were wrong. She knew that Optimus was no monster, and yet they pushed him to giving up on humanity.

And whatever had made him see only the dark of Earth, she knew that there still was hope. There was still hope to be born from the chaos.

Even if she knew the outcome, she still had to be a leader just as much as he was, to hold the weight for him, upon the shaky terrain.

They couldn’t mean anything, really. Not on Earth, but they could still mean something- there was still only one leader to rule them all.

And she would show him that there was still work to be done, and to not be abandoned.


End file.
